My Rebellion That Left Its Mark, On Someone's Face
by Kayla2175
Summary: Drake has a deep hatred for the games. He unleashes his anger and makes the wrong people mad. The president wants him dead and it's already so convenient that he's a tribute.


Hi everyone and thanks for looking at my story! This is a one shot mostly from the POV of a District 4 tribute. It comes after Drowning in the Blue. You don't have to read that to understand this story. There's one returning character and it mentions injuries and mutts from her games.

...

[ Drake ]

I stood with the other eighteen year old males of District 4. Today was Reaping Day, and I was forced to attend because the Capitol felt the need to brutally injure anyone who does not appear in the square. My beautiful face did not need to be covered in bruises.

I had already stood in this square once a year for seven years and was extremely glad that this was my last year of wasting my time here. Our escort, Michael, arrived onstage. I looked at him in disgust, as I do every year, and waited for him to draw the names.

He was terrible. He had on almost the same sparkly jumpsuit as last year except now he had on a bright blue wig and dark blue boots.

He gave a speech and then he said, "Before we choose our next tributes, let us applaud the victors!" I looked over at the victors present: Finnick, Annie, Mags, and Marena. She won last year's games when the arena turned into an apocalyptic wasteland. She was burnt so bad that the Capitol couldn't get the marks off her arm. She sat there rubbing the previously burnt limb.

"Ladies first!" Michael said. He walked over to the large glass bowl and pulled out a name straight from the top.

"Reagan Pryor!" he called out. A girl from the other 18 section walked onstage. She was tall and muscular; her face a mask betraying no emotion. Michael clapped and then walked over to the ball holding the boy's names. He drew one out from the bottom of the bowl.

"Drake Randon!" I sucked in a breath and made my way through the crowd and onto the stage. I stood next to Reagan and mirrored her emotionless state. Michael looked at us in disgust. He was from the Capitol; he thought we should be jumping for joy.

"Let's have a round of applause for our District 4 tributes, Reagan and Drake!" A few people in the square applauded before we walked back into the Justice Building.

I didn't say much to my parents; just that I would try my hardest and that I loved them, exactly what they wanted to hear. Michael came in and told me we had to leave; the train was waiting. I said my final goodbye and walked out of the room.

...

I had been on the train for hours, sitting across from Marena and Finnick and next to Reagan. They had tried and failed multiple times to get us to talk about something: strategies, home, family, friends even. Both Reagan and I sat quietly; I with a scowl on my face through all of it. They were now having a hushed conversation, and I could only catch snippets.

"...First time mentoring so of course..."

"...We'll figure something out..."

"...Why do I have to...?"

"...It's the Capitol; they decided they wanted to see you again..."

They turned back to us. Marena spoke first.

"Look, eventually you'll have to talk. If it's not us it's Caesar. We know how hard it is to cope with this but this isn't the way. You can't just sit there in complete silence forever."

I laughed.

"I can do whatever I want. Those stupid Capitol idiots can't control me," I said, a smirk on my face. Finnick was starting to look mad, and Marena flopped back into her seat, rubbing her injured arm. She did that the whole time at the Reaping, almost like she could still feel it.

"No, you can't do whatever you want. Doing whatever you want will get you killed. The Capitol will not like that."

"I don't give a damn what the Capitol thinks!" I yelled. "They're forcing me to go into an arena and kill people!" I jumped to my feet, angry now. "I think I should get to enjoy life while I still can!"

Marena stood up and faced me. Finnick had a wary look on his face.

"Marena..."

"You can't act like that! That will get you killed faster in the arena! You realize this is the Capitol were talking about! One wrong word and you're as good as dead!" She threw up her red, burnt arm. "Do you see this? This is what they did to me, and I didn't even do anything wrong." Her arm fell back to her side.

I knew that they could kill me in an instant, but I didn't care. I would do whatever I wanted right up until the game makers raised my platform into the arena.

Marena was looking frustrated. She raised her hand to her head.

"Look, getting angry won't help. You have to stay as calm as you can during this."

Calm? Calm! We're the same age and she's lecturing me like a little boy; telling me to be calm and quiet down. Anger was coursing through my body not only towards the Capitol but towards Marena and all of the other mentors. They willingly agreed to help the Capitol with these games.

"You're willingly working with the Capitol in these games! You're not any better than them!"

All of the anger that was pent up inside me was let out at that moment. My hands clenched into fists, and I swung at the first person I saw, Marena. The second I brought my arm up and swung towards her, she automatically ducked and ran to the right. At this point Finnick was out of his seat.

"Drake," he said calmly, "sit down." I looked at him standing there holding his hands up as if they could somehow make me sit down.

"No," I told him and swung at him also. This time my hand connected with something and caused Finnick to stumble backwards. I had caught the edge of his face. He looked back at me and straightened.

"Marena, go get the peacekeepers." She turned from her place behind me and stormed out of the door.

"See, you're nothing without the Capitol," I taunted, "You can't even protect yourself from one teenager." That made him mad.

"Protect myself? You think I can't protect myself? I had to defend myself against twenty-three other kids who all wanted me dead when I was only fourteen! I'd like to see you do the same!" I swung at him again just as the door slid open. Marena walked in with two peacekeepers behind her. They both had their guns up; trained on me. Finnick ducked this time; ready for another attack.

"Take him to his room," he told them. I was being told to go to my room by a guy who was only a few years older than me.

I smirked as I walked out of the room to see Finnick rubbing the side of his face.

...

The parade went quite well. I stood there glaring at the Capitol, flipping them off and screaming swear words at them, all while dressed in a costume that made me look like a "sea god" as my stylist had said. The interview was also very fun. I sat there and glared at Caesar and answered all his questions with sentences that contained multiple choice words that the Capitol hated.

Now I sat with Reagan, Finnick, and Marena. It was the last night before the games and they wanted to talk to Reagan and talk about game strategies. I sat on one of the black couches with my arms crossed, staring at Finnick and Marena. Finnick had a bruise forming on the right side of his face where I had hit him.

"Reagan," Marena began," you scored a good eight in training. There's a good chance you'll survive a while. When you get into the arena, find what you can; only what's close, and run, as fast as you can. Find water and stay away from the others." She looked over at Finnick for clearance that it was good. He nodded. Then she turned towards me.

"You scored a seven in training. That's not bad. When you get there, grab what's near you-" She went and told me almost the same thing she told Reagan, only the ending was different.

"Try. Don't give up your life because you're angry at us or the Capitol. We'll do what we can to help you but it's up to you. You have to want to survive."

I leaned forward, looking her straight in the eye. "I don't want to live in a world where we have to kill each other. I don't want to live in a world where those that killed help others just like them to kill more." She looked rattled from that comment.

She ran a hand through her hair before speaking.

"I don't want to do this. Neither does Finnick. The Capitol chooses our lives for us now and we have to do what they want or they'll kill us, slowly, in ways that aren't visible: mentally." She stood up. "I'm going to bed. Good luck tomorrow." She walked off into the hallway towards her room.

"She's right. The Capitol controls us. We don't want to do this anymore than you want to be in these games." He stood also. "You should both get some sleep."

...

My pedestal rose into the arena. The rocky ground was speckled with holes and fissures. The air was incredibly hot and mountains rose all around us. The Cornucopia was stocked full of weapons and food.

"May the odds be ever in your favor!" a cheery female voice sang out from the speakers hidden around the arena. I recognized it as Marena.

The clock on the Cornucopia counted down the seconds.

Three.

Two.

One.

I jumped off my plate and raced toward the Cornucopia. There was a sword at the entrance and I grabbed it before swinging around towards the other tributes. I cut my way through the mass and grabbed a backpack before sprinting towards the largest mountain.

[ Seneca ]

Seneca Crane glanced up at President Snow. They were both watching as Drake ran up the side of the mountain.

"He's the one?"

The president looked over. "Yes, that's him. He can't win the games. If he does he will spark something in the Districts, something we can't have. You heard how he was on the train. You saw his parade and interview. He's dangerous, and I want him dead." Snow turned and walked out of the game maker room.

Seneca turned back towards the screen. Drake had made it to the flat top of the mountain.

He looked up at the room full of game makers.

"The black bears; form them around him on the mountain top."

One of them pulled up a new screen and clicked a few buttons until the bears appeared. She turned the screen towards him. He nodded. She pressed another button and on the screen before Seneca, the bears appeared around Drake. He watched as the boy drew his sword and faced the oncoming hoard. Seneca pushed a button on the table and they all charged at once. He didn't stand a chance.

Seneca pushed the button for his cannon himself.

[ Marena ]

Marena stared at the screen as the bears appeared around Drake. She realized in horror that they were the same bears that attacked her and Jordan after they lost Dylan last year and there were at least twenty of them.

"Oh my god," she whispered, they were exactly the same, long black claws and all. She glanced over at Finnick.

"Those are...they were in my games," she told him, staring intently at the screen. A few of the other mentors heard her. They turned with shocked expressions on their faces. Only the mentors knew what had happened to the computers during her games.

When Marena looked at the screen again, the bears charged. She jolted to her feet, the chair falling to my ground. Marena ran towards the door, passing all of the other mentors. The two peacekeepers moved to block her way. She threw their arms away from the door.

"Get out of my way," she growled at them. The door slid open in front of her, and she ran down the hall towards the elevator, memories surfacing from the games… the same terrible memories that she had tried to block for months.

She was distraught. First they held a knife to her throat and made her wish the tributes luck in the games and then they created the same monsters that nearly killed her and Jordan.

She couldn't think of anything that she had done to the Capitol.

Nothing. So why were they tormenting her?


End file.
